


I was there

by Addictedtofanfic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addictedtofanfic/pseuds/Addictedtofanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'That's what our friendship had become, I was her fall back plan'<br/>When friendship becomes so confusing that the person that protected you becomes toxic.<br/>Does it reverse? How can you break out of that relationship? At what point does it sacrificing yourself stops ? </p><p>I know this seams dramatic but it actually has humor!<br/>First Fic, be kind!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was there

'That's what our friendship had become, I was her fall back plan'

Lexa was 16 years old and she was a shy kid, she knew herself as much as a kid can at 16 years, but she keep it from most people .  
She knew she was gay since she was 14 and told her parents and her sister, Anya, at 15. She had good parents, she always talked with them about the important things, she just didn't tell them more because she was a private person.

\- - - - -

"What's up commander, why have you summoned us?" Anya is 3 years older than Lexa and had been calling her commander since she had caught her in her room planning an rescue mission of her teddy bear in the laundry room with a army of toys.

"So... I don't want to be dramatic about this, I just hope you won't feel any different about me and perhaps you should be sitting before I tell you this ... not that it's bad, maybe surprising, but not bad ..."

"Come on Lexa I have more things to do, what happened?" Anya as always was ever the patient soul.

"Anya let your sister speak! Lexa continue, don't be afraid, whatever it is, we will help you" Indra, her mother, who sometimes seamed to be the coldest person of the room was actually someone who Lexa knew really could count on if problems would arise.

"So ... I've thinking and I've waited to be really sure and I've come to a conclusion that it's permanent and just not a phase as I've heard some people say it is ... Yeah, I'm gay ..." Lexa stopped talking and waited to see the reaction on the face of her family that was sitting in the sofa in front of her. She waited 15 seconds that seamed more like a hour and them she just heard Anya laughing, both arms clutching her belly and starting to have problems breathing, meanwhile her father, Gustus, also started to laugh, but much more lightly, and when Lexa finally looked to her mother face looking for some kind of reaction she saw the corners of her mouth slightly turned up, Lexa began to panic. 

In the next seconds Lexa went from completely confident in her family to completely lost, the last thing she tough they would do was laugh at her face, Lexa was prepared for the worst, she tough that probably they wouldn't care and if they did she would just hear a couple of screams but in the end her parents would put her happiness first, but right now she just felt humiliated and she looked at the stairs and made a run for it.  
When Indra saw the hurt in her daughters eyes she immediately stood up and when Lexa went for the stairs she grabbed her arm before she could reached them and sent a glare to the people still sitting in the sofa laughing. Instantly Anya and Gustus sobered up, stood up and involved Lexa in a hug. 

"Sorry Lex, your face was just so serious ... We already knew, sorry" Anya said amused and yet apologetic. 

"Yes, we already knew little one and that doesn't change anything" assured Gustus . 

About 20 seconds of a hug to tight with her father and sister, they let her go. Lexa now more calm, looked at her mother that told her "That said, I hope you know that we don't care how you make babies but in the future we will still be wanting grandchildren!" and then preceded to give her a hug of her on while Lexa responded "Ugh mom, the last thing you should be talking about while I'm in high school is grandchildren!" 

"Well it seams that it isn't a problem so they can talk as much as they want to " kept Anya teasing. 

"Do you really want to be talking about grandchildren Anya, don't forget you're already in college and the risk of you given me a niece or a nephew must be much higher than me giving any to you ..." At this Anya blushed and made her way to the stairs 

"Don't make me take the pamphlets about safe lesbian sex from college and give them to mom so she can give an all new sex talk" Anya said while she was climbing the stairs to her room 

"Well if already know where the information is why don't you do it Anya" said Gustus . 

"Dad no! I'm good, no problems with me! I'm good and I'm going to go ..." answered Lexa trying to escape. 

"Dad! I just imagine they exist, I don't really know anything about it, I was just kidding!" Anya said from the top of the stairs where she stood halted, just wanting the conversation to be over so she could go to her room before this turned for the worse

"Your father is right, Lexa should be more informed and Anya, one minute ago you seamed pretty certain of what you were talking about, so you will be giving her the talk. If need be I will be present to be sure it will be occurring."

"Ok, ok, I will informe myself and talk to her, no need to make it more awkward!" Anya said trying to salvage what she could. 

"Yeah, sure you need to inform yourself more than you already have Anya, last time I check your computer you seamed to have done a very extensive search on something related to the theme" teased Gustus 

"I'm going to my room" Anya said very loudly while she run and then it was heard a loudly door closing.

By then Gustus was laughing and Indra snorting, while Lexa was kind of blushing with the theme that the conversation turned out to be and also kind of curious with this new side of Anya. But what really concerned her was reaching her computer in her room and deleting her browser story.

And this was Lexa came out story at 15 years old.  
Now at 16 years old, Lexa is starting junior year.

She's a really good student, but she's shy a prefers not to be the center of the attention, so when she reaches the classroom 5 minutes before the class starts she sits in one of the tables in the last row and waits for the rest of the people to enter.  
15 minutes into the math class enters a Blonde girl that apologizes for her tardiness and sits in the only place available, that is right next to Lexa.

"Hi! Sorry, I forgot that I changed classes and I didn't bring the book, would you mind to share?"

"No problem. I'm Lexa."

"Thanks. I'm Clarke!"

And that was the day that a new chapter of Lexa's life begun.


End file.
